The Unexpected
by Norika
Summary: A series of...strange...fanfics. First story: "Mai Shiranui's Big Day". Just exactly what makes this such a "Big Day" for Mai? What could be so important? Expect the unexpected... This is in a type of "Question and Answer" form, but there is a story going
1. Default Chapter

The Unexpected   
  
  
Hello, hello. This is a series of somewhat strange stories I wrote. Different people I guess would react differently to them, so I put it under the "General" category.   
  
Disclaimer: - None of these characters belong to me. They belong to their respective owners.   
  
  
  
Mai Shiranui's Big Day  
  
  
The sun is streaming in from the window, birds are chirping outside.   
  
Today is Mai Shiranui's Big Day, as can be seen by the number of people inside.   
  
She is wearing her finest kimono, red silk and golden thread.   
  
No longer is she wearing her famous competition outfit, today her appearance is of the   
  
finest Japanese lady's.   
  
The flowers on her kimono are delicately hand-sewn. The silk holds close to her smooth,  
  
white skin, but it is a serene effect, not usually what Mai Shiranui prefers to wear.  
  
But today is a special day, and her beautiful kimono is perfect for the occasion.   
  
Mai Shiranui is the centre of attention.   
  
Her hair is put up traditionally, with an intricately designed hairpin.   
  
It is not yet the hour, but all the guests have arrived early on this day.   
  
Her face has been made up with the most expensive make-up; on her lips are a bright,   
  
cheerful red, shining. On her cheeks is a pink blush applied expertly, making her cheeks   
  
glow warmly. On her eyes are a dark eyeshadow, accenting her beautiful eyes.  
  
On her face is a small smile; she smells of a light perfume.   
  
The crowd is silent, anticipating the arrival of the hour.   
  
Music is playing softly in the background.   
  
Mai Shiranui is dressed in her best, everything is done absolutely right.   
  
Her hands are positioned perfectly, her nails with a rosy pink varnish.   
  
Her wedding ring is on her left hand, polished and reflecting the lights.   
  
Her husband is standing beside her, wearing his best suit.   
  
She is smiling at him.   
  
He reaches out to touch her face gently...   
  
~  
  
Question: How is this Mai Shiranui's Big Day? Take a guess... 


	2. Mai Shiranui's Big Day

The Unexpected  
  
This is the answer to the question, "How is this Mai Shiranui's Big Day?".   
  
Disclaimer: - None of these characters belong to me. They belong to their respective owners.   
  
  
  
Answer  
  
  
Question: How is this Mai Shiranui's Big Day?  
  
Answer:  
  
The large crowd is gathered at Mai's house, and they are waiting for the hour to   
  
arrive, but their expression is bleak.   
  
Her hair may be done up beautifully, and she may be dressed in her best kimono, wearing  
  
her most expensive make-up, but Mai Shiranui did not choose this for herself.   
  
Her cheeks may be glowing, but that is only the effect of her blush.   
  
Her mouth may be in a smile, but that smile does not ever falter or grow wider.   
  
Her hands may be positioned perfectly, but positioned by someone else.   
  
Her eyeshadow is always visible by anyone who walks by her.   
  
Not once does she greet the guests who have come to see her.   
  
Her husband may be standing beside her, and she may be smiling at him, but that is only   
  
because of her never-ending smile.   
  
Mai Shiranui is smiling up at him.   
  
  
Mai Shiranui may be wearing her finest clothes, but she did not pick them out to wear   
  
earlier this morning. Her clothes are not creased or wrinkled in any way, but are  
  
perfectly ironed.   
  
Her hands are folded gently at her stomach, her lips smiling up at all the people passing  
  
by.   
  
There may be music playing in the background, but it is not celebration music. It is,   
  
rather, a slow tune.   
  
Mai Shiranui's eyeshadow has been showing the entire time simply because she has not   
  
opened her eyes even once.   
  
Her cheeks are pale and lack the breath of life, and not even make-up can entirely hide  
  
that fact.   
  
Her husband may be standing beside her, but she does not speak to him or glance at him   
  
lovingly.   
  
He may be wearing his finest suit, but it is not his wedding day, nor his birthday.   
  
Andy Bogard leans down to touch her face for the last time...   
  
For Mai Shiranui is dressed in her best not for a celebration, but for her own funeral.   
  
Her make-up was applied by a make-up artist for this occasion, her traditional clothing  
  
chosen for this solemn day.   
  
She lies on a coffin lined with white silk, guests arriving at her door. Yet these guests  
  
are here to say their final good-byes, and to give their condolences to her loved ones.   
  
This is Mai Shiranui's big day, an important day, where she is the centre of attention.   
  
Her smile gives comfort to those who come to see her, she is resting in peace, and it   
  
reminds them that they will see her again a year from now.   
  
Mai Shiranui is dead.   
  
~  
  
* "they will see her again a year from now" - they will visit her burial site in a year.   
  
No character bashing intended AT ALL. Don't get me wrong, I like Mai. This is only the first of my series of stories. Please let me know if you would like me to continue. Your comments/critisms would be appreciated.   
  
Norika. 


End file.
